Martirios Personales
by Brain Gamer
Summary: Porque detrás de esa dura máscara de guerreros impasibles, existen personas que sienten, aman, odian y lloran. Compilado de one-shots.
1. Como un Ave

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games.**

* * *

 **Como un Ave**

* * *

Las tiernas gotas de rocío resbalaban entre las hojas de las plantas, cuyos pétalos floreados empezaban a abrirse gracias al clima de la mañana. El piar de las aves y el pataleo de los animales devolvía a la vida al bosque, despertándolo de su sueño mañanero.

Entre todo el dulce ajetreo de sonidos, una ardilla curiosa vislumbro una figura caminante muy cerca de su árbol, pero cesó en su curiosidad al ver que no era un extraño, sino alguien bastante familiar.

Los metales de su armadura chocaron en la roca en que se apoyó. En amaneceres tan calurosos como estos era demasiado fastidiosa, pero Quinn ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Se quitó el yelmo apoyándolo en el decorado de madera y mármol, al cual dio una pequeña palmada y un puño amistoso.

\- Hola Caleb ¿Me extrañaste? Seguro que sí. ¿Cuánto hace que ya no nos vemos? ¿Dos, tres meses tal vez? Je, lo siento, tu hermanita ha estado muy ocupada; pero veo que mamá y papá son tan atentos contigo como siempre…

La exploradora froto el tallo de las flores que su madre cultivaba en el jardín, reposando en el florero de madera que su padre habría hecho.

\- Traje comida, aunque si no quieres no tienes que decir nada. Gracias, más para mí. Jeje, lo siento, la caminata hasta aquí estuvo cansadora, debo de reponer fuerzas. Pero venga ¿Recuerdas que siempre me cedías tu almuerzo cuando mamá preparaba tortillas? Eres un llorón, hasta las peores tortillas de mamá saben mejor que la insípida comida de los barracones.

Sacando el envuelto de comida, Quinn comía ante la pacifica vista del sol y el observar de algunos animales curiosos; haciendo ruidos al comer como si fuera una niña pequeña.

\- Si te preguntas porque Valor no está aquí es porque mamá insistió en que la ayude a cazar las ratas del almacén, ya vez que no es solo a mí a quien obedece. Parece que los hombres solo estuvieran hechos para cumplir órdenes, me recuerda mucho a cierta persona que no para de gritar el nombre de nuestra ciudad.

Dio un mordisco a una galleta, y después hizo un ademan restando importancia a un asunto.

\- ¿Qué cuando conseguiré un hombre? No Caleb, yo no estoy echa para esas cosas… – negó nuevamente – ¿Él? No, eso ya es historia pasada. Sé que de joven estaba locamente enamorada, y también recuerdo que cuando al fin lo conocí te comentaba acerca de mis avances con él y eso, pero perdí todas mis esperanzas cuando apareció esa dragoncita – hizo una larga pausa – Je… si… yo sé su secreto… pero no quiero caer tan bajo como para llegar al chantaje; además como te dije Caleb, eso, ya es historia pasada…

De un momento a otro, Quinn hizo una cara de entre ofendida y sorprendida.

\- No Caleb, lo último que te conté no tiene relevancia.

Desvió su vista, cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza restando importancia al asunto.

\- Agh ¿Porque insistes tanto? – susurro frotando con frustración de sus cabellos – No Caleb, lo pensé bien, y me prometí a mí misma que no.

En un abrupto silencio pero a la vez cargado de sonidos del bosque, Quinn se recostó en el pasto mirando el cielo, intentando encontrar formas familiares en las nubes, hallando únicamente siluetas de águilas, espadas y extrañas formas triangulares.

Se sobresalto de repente al darse cuenta del último objeto y cambio su posición, apoyándose en su costado cubriendo su rostro de los rayos del sol.

\- Caleb, durante toma nuestra vida, fuiste el único confidente, siempre me apoyaste y ayudabas con tus consejos. Te conté muchos secretos y tú también lo hiciste... y por eso... no puedo mentirte...

Los suaves sonidos de su voz apenas si eran oíbles, aunque una risilla escapo a más alto tono, pensando en que Valor estaría muy celoso.

\- ¿Recuerdas al tipo que te mencione? Claro que si, ahora mismo estarías en el suelo y riendo el solo recordar... – sonrió – Sabes él... uff... No te dije las cosas completas esa vez. Ya son treinta y seis veces. Treinta y seis veces que hemos chocado entre misiones, y entre esas misiones... no he parado de pensar... Si, las conté todas y agh... Siempre se me traba la lengua cuando pienso en él...

El silbido del viento azotando las plantas le recordaba a sus virotes cruzando el aire, sus dagas penetrando la madera que usaba de cobertura o el choque de sus cuerpos cuando se agotaba su munición y recurrían a un combate mas cercano.

\- Seguro recuerdas la feria, la bruja dijo que tu numero de la suerte seria el diecisiete, y el mío el veinticuatro. Es una ironía del destino que haya sido en esa misión cuando todo cambio. Cuando me lo dijo... Je, se me acabaron los virotes, Valor estaba herido y combatimos a puño limpio; me azoto en la puerta de esa casa abandonada y caímos juntos en las ruinas pero... él amortiguo la caída e hizo de mi colchón... "Me estoy acostumbrando a verte avecilla, es muy divertido cuando pones esa cara de enojada" me dijo. Creí que era una artimaña, que usaría esa distracción para poder apuñalarme, pero luego de que me beso... el mundo me dio vueltas...

Quinn giro y quedo boca arriba, su brazo izquierdo cubría sus ojos y el rubor de sus mejillas, mientras su mano derecha se aferraba al pasto debajo de si.

\- Apenas si salí en mi misión veinticinco; estaba nerviosa. Y creí que fallaría protegiendo a esa caravana de armas si él aparecía, pero no llego; no, no se apareció ese día... lo hizo de noche... me vio casi dormida en mi tienda del campamento. Me quede de piedra, no sabia como verle a la cara, cuando se paro y fue a por la tienda del general lo único que pude hacer fue susurrar un _no_. Lo escucho, él oyó mi suplica y no lo hizo. No tengo idea de como lo castigaron, pero cuando lo vi la siguiente vez, sentí puntos y dolor en su espalda cuando lo abrace.

Una sonrisa audible se dibujo en sus labios.

\- "No es nada avecilla. Debiste ver como dejé al verdugo" susurró, me sentí tan mal que me causa dolor el recordar. Esa noche no peleamos, lo deje llevarse los mapas para que desaparezca lo más rápido posible. Y las próximas veces, nuestras peleas se convirtieron en más agresivas, mas intimas, mas pasionales... Durante la misión treintaiuno me dio de comer bollos de calamar, mis favoritos. No tengo idea de como lo supo, no se como se enteró, tal vez entro a mi habitación en Demacia para leer mi diario, o tal vez haya amenazado a mamá... pero él lo supo. Y lo hizo para mí.

Su mano, ya lastimada por presionar con fuerza las hojas, subió y se posó en su corazón, sintiendo los latidos acelerándose poco a poco.

\- Lo amo... Caleb. Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, solo el verlo, el estar rodeada en sus brazos, sus idiotas respuestas, la figura de sus armas, la firmeza de sus músculos, su cabello color café, su estúpida obsesión con trepar cosas... lo amo todo de él.

El viento soplo su brisa, como si diera a entender que le había gustado esa afirmación.

\- Y hace una semana, recibí la orden de que tenía que matarlo…

Como si el clima mañanero comprendiera sus sentimientos, todo se silencio. Y entre esa tranquilidad infinita una ardilla curiosa dejo caer una nuez al suelo. Éste sonido tan insignificante fue el responsable de quebrar toda la voluntad de Quinn, quien ya sin fuerzas de voluntad dejo las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas que desembocaban al suelo.

\- Hay Caleb... No se que hacer... no sé... no sé... no sé... no sé...

Levanto sus rodillas aferrándose a ellas intentando amortiguar sus penas.

\- No tengo a quien mas decírselo, nadie, nadie... Por favor Caleb, dime algo, alguna salida, algún brillante plan de los que siempre te enorgullecías, algo... No quiero, no quiero, no quiero... – grito en susurros – Dime algún plan en el que esto no tenga que pasar, Algo para poder salir de esto, algo por favor... Caleb te lo suplico... No quiero hacerlo, no quiero obedecer esa orden, no...

Los sollozos cada vez más fuertes, se perdían en el gigantesco mar de arboles. Espasmos causados por los lamentos y lágrimas se impregnaban en sus ropas o caían al suelo alimentando a las plantas.

Quería ser un ave, libre de ir a donde su instinto la llevase, donde un día despierte en un sitio y al dormir se encontrase en otro.

Pero esa era una fantasía que nunca se cumpliría.

"Avecilla". Si, era un ave, un ave encerrada en el deber y responsabilidad, enjaulada por ideales dogmáticos acerca de las personas de fuera. Quinn era un ave apresada por un destino inevitable.

* * *

 **Este es un compilado de historias sad y bien tristonas y que no tienen final feliz xD**

 **Bien sé que van a querer matarme, pues aun no he completado mis otras historias...**

 **Tienen todo el derecho. No gritaré cuando me quemen con ese hierro en brasas. Ahhhhhhh**

 **Jeje bueno fuera de bromas; ya ha pasado el día de los muertos y cuando fui a visitar a mis familiares al cementerio, me dispuse a hablar con ellos como lo hace Quinn con Caleb y ahí nació este pequeño cap.**

 **Tal y como dije en la descripción, he diseñado esto para agradecer a todos cuantos hayan leído mis historias, recompensando a la vez su tremenda paciencia para conmigo, dejandoles que decidan quien sera el siguiente campeón en aparecer en esta lista de tristeza y decisiones difíciles, aunque agradecería si me evitaran demonios xD**

 **Ahora que me despidieron creo que ya voy a tener un poquito mas de tiempo, para ponerme al día con todo... rayos, me quedaré sin aguinaldo.**

 **Gracias por sus lecturas y por su tremenda paciencia! :D**


	2. Dorado y Carmesí

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games**

* * *

 **Dorado y carmesí**

* * *

 _El vestido blanco que llevaba apenas le dejaba caminar, o más bien dicho correr. Tenía una cita con él y por nada del mundo debía retrasarse. Cómplices del tiempo fueron su distracción y su obsesión con quedar perfecta._

 _Al llegar lo vio, sentado frente a una mesa, observando toda Demacia gracias al enorme balcón de la casa Crownguard, él le saludo con cortesía y se levantó para acomodarle en su silla como todo un caballero._

 _Entre sus constantes risas de su amena conversación, la mano de Lux fue tomada de repente, siendo sus dedos encerrados en la fuerte mano de su hermano y, con una fugaz mirada, devoró sus facciones haciéndola estremecer por dentro._

 _Pero tan súbito como una puñalada en la espalda, ese íntimo momento se terminó cuando el cielo se oscureció y se vieron rodeados de espectrales figuras vestidas de blanco y rojo. Los anuladores._

" _Me descubrieron"_

 _Sus manos se soltaron del dulce agarre y apuntaron a aquellos seres, quienes recibieron un fuerte choque de luz naciente de sus dedos, que se desvanecieron en luz. Y no fue hasta ese momento en que reparo en que es lo que hizo._

 _Garen la miraba perplejo y temeroso, con un rostro cambiante que transformo en amenazador en ese instante._

 _\- ¡No! Puedo explicarlo, esto es-_

 _Tendida en el suelo y arrastrándose de espaldas, veía consternada como su hermano cegado de deber, se acercaba a ella portando como arma un cuchillo de mesa._

 _\- ¡Garen, por favor no! Yo te- ¡Ah!_

Y cuando pudo sentir la hoja penetrando en su vientre, su vista cambio a uno oscuro y azul.

Su habitación estaba vacía; adornada únicamente por la tenue luz lunar, hacia entrever sus estantes llenos de libros y algunos adornos infantiles, recordándole que todo lo vivido, solo era una horrible pesadilla.

Frotó su cuello sudado con pesadez, maldiciendo su memoria perfecta.

Comúnmente este tipo de fantasías nunca terminaba así. En su lugar estos eran sueños más... personales e íntimos.

A lo lejos escucho el relinchar de los caballos, encontrando en ellos la razón de su despertar. Camino hacia la ventana encontrando los establos suavemente iluminados por una luz dorada.

Estaba ocurriendo otra vez.

* * *

 _La palabra caos, era poco para describir su infancia. Desde el descubrimiento de que era una usuaria mágica, la vida de Lux nunca fue la misma. Siempre estaba bajo el ojo vigilante de su madre y su padre, intentándoles ocultar esa desdicha._

 _Desde sus siete años apenas tuvo tiempo para si misma, encontrando en sus "fugas de responsabilidad" la salida perfecta de su ajetreada vida. Su hermano mayor, tan correcto como siempre, constantemente la encontraba para terminar sus huidas, reprochándole que una futura dama Crownguard, no podía comportarse así, acarreando un ligero odio hacia su propia familia. No fue hasta que una noche en que decidió huir, en que comprendió una cosa muy importante de él._

 _Arrepentida de su decisión, regresó a su casa al siguiente amanecer, y, escondida entre las armaduras del gran salón, descubrió como sus padres regañaban a Garen, quien, para su tremenda sorpresa, se había echado la culpa de cada tontería y accidente que fue responsabilidad de Lux hasta esa fecha; e incluso afirmo haber dado la idea y ayudar a la pequeña Lux a huir._

 _Se juró a si misma nunca más generarle problemas y hacer que se enorgulleciera de ella._

 _Una chispa se encendió en su corazón ese día, una que no pararía de crecer. Una de admiración, tolerancia, cariño y amor…_

* * *

Con velocidad se despojó de su camisón azul, poniéndose sus pantalones y su blusa para escaramuzas, sin reparar que no llevaba la ropa interior adecuada. Tomo su capucha y salto de la ventana usando sus escondidas facultades mágicas para caer despacio.

Escondida entre un ciprés, vio a Garen escabullirse con un caballo saliendo de la villa y, por culpa del ruido generado en esa huida, también escucho la puerta de Lebreu abrirse.

Abusando de su magia, formulo un hechizo deflector de luz que cubrió el establo dando la ilusión que estaba cerrado.

Al ver a su sirviente entrar nuevamente a su cuarto, Lux corrió entre la oscuridad, preparo la silla de Estrella de Fuego y le monto acariciando su crin.

El camino que recorrió su hermano era demasiado obvio, por el peso de su corcel podía ver las huellas claramente, dirigiéndose a Gharon. Un pequeño pueblo neutral, dedicado a la ganadería. Pero esto no lo hacia pacifico, pues, los reportes de Los Radiantes marcaban este lugar con alta influencia Noxiana.

Se cubrió a si misma y a Estrella de Fuego en un un hechizo que desviaba la luz volviéndola casi transparente y arrimo el paso flanqueando la ruta de Garen, con la idea de adelantarlo.

Ya llevaba casi diez minutos de ventaja cuando diviso una fogata y un estandarte rojo; éste punto de control le pertenecía a Noxus.

Ya a pie, y escondiéndose entre las sombras, se acercó lo más que pudo a los guardias. Ahí, conjuro la ilusión de un espectro que arremetió amenazante a los capas rojas quienes no tardaron en desenfundar sus armas y arrojarse a la lucha; mas su sorpresa fue que al primer choque de sus hojas éste espectro se multiplico girando y gritando alrededor de ellos.

Lux aprovecho su distracción y, desde las sombras, lanzo su bastón noqueando a uno, movió los hilos de luz de la fogata y cegó a tantos como pudo, para envolverlos en hilos fugaces que los derribaban uno a uno. Ahí presiono sus cuerpos prudentemente para que perdiesen el aire y el conocimiento. Ahora el lugar estaba despejado.

Apago la fogata y escondió los dormidos cuerpos a sus carpas, haciendo parecer que los había conquistado el cansancio. Allí y cuando ya metía al último hombre en la diminuta tienda, escucho el fuerte sonido de unos cascos.

Sin momentos para pensar, se abrazo a su dormida carga y se envolvió con la sabana roja. Garen detuvo su cabalgata, e inspecciono el lugar aun montando durante unos segundos. Sin encontrar nada más sospechoso, volvió a su carrera.

Lux soltó una fuerte bocanada de aire, luego de aguantar el aroma de un hombre que quien sabe, cuando había tomado un baño.

\- Cof cof – Eres un idiota Garen...

* * *

 _Fue una gran pérdida para ella el separarse de él, cuando decidió entrar a la Vanguardia Intrépida. Y los casi cinco años separados no hicieron más que aflorar los deseos de volverlo a ver y sentir sus palabras, pues las cartas nunca significaron lo mismo para ella._

 _Cuando regresó, algo había cambiado en él, una seriedad desbordante, estoica y hasta casi insensible. Deprimida creyó que había perdido a su hermano para siempre, sin embargo, el rebotar de emociones que tenía volvió a emerger al verlo sonreír cuando la vio._

 _Los días pasaron y la joven Crownguard descubría cosas de él cada vez más interesantes, incluidos detalles y secretos que nunca mencionaba a nadie mas que a ella._

 _Era una máscara. Un muro infranqueable que utilizaba ante todos, pero que ella podía romper con facilidad y soltura. Y cada ladrillo era derrumbado día a día, gracias a su incomprensible compañía._

 _Cuando hubo pasado casi un año y a vísperas de su cumpleaños dieciséis. Decidió pedirle como obsequio una lección de esgrima; usando esa tarde como investigación acerca de que podía tratarse aquel extraño cosquilleo en el pecho._

" _Debes sostener la espada así" instruyó, pero al cabo de casi media hora sin resultados, opto por ubicarse detrás de ella, manejando sus manos unidas a las suyas, cortando el aire; esquivando, arremetiendo, bloqueando, y atacando, siendo rodeada por él, sus brazos fornidos, su aura protectora y su paciencia eterna. De esta manera lo comprendió. Todo._

 _El festejo de su nacimiento fue perfecto. Para sus padres. Lux ya tenía edad para poder entrar a la orden de Los Radiantes, serviría ahí y aplicaría todo lo que había practicado en su vida. Y ella lo acepto con un resentimiento invisible camuflado con una sonrisa. No demostró nada ese día, pues guardo sus confesiones para discutirlo con un tronco. Pero su hermano la conocía muy bien._

 _La encontró en el roble de su casa, golpeando aquel árbol con frustración y maldiciendo en voz baja._

 _"Un pedazo de madera no te contestara los golpes" dijo tomando una vara, poniéndose en posición de guardia. Esa noche Lux demostró lo irritada que estaba con ella, con todo, y con todos. Descargo la molestia de que planificaran su vida desde que nació, desde que creció y hasta en donde moriría. La vara cayó, ahora golpeaba el pecho de su hermano con puños frágiles, a la vez que dejaba caer gotas de agua de sus orbes. Los golpes cesaron, y fueron sustituidos por un fraternal abrazo._

 _No supo si fue la pena guardada, o la pregunta respondida de ayer; o incluso podía culpar a la curiosidad, y al deseo juvenil y adolescente. Pero cuando se sintió atrapada en la seguridad de sus brazos, no pudo evitar deslizar su rostro hacia arriba, ser absorbida por la profundidad azul de los ojos o sintiéndose poseída por el deseo; fue así que se lanzó a sus labios, los labios de su hermano. Deduciendo que este era el error más grande de toda su vida._

 _Pero él, nunca la aparto..._

* * *

Estrella de Fuego era veloz, podía tranquilamente superar a muchos corceles reales en carreras de campo, pero ahora estaba cansado y no alcanzaría a Garen. Aun así, la idea era llegar a él en secreto. Lo lograría.

Para su hermano el sigilo nunca había sido su fuerte, por las constantes practicas sabia como hacerlo, pero su cuerpo robusto daba muy poco espacio a moverse entre las sombras o siquiera disimular rápidamente.

Lux lo veía desde un tejado, haciéndose pasar por un pordiosero y acurrucado junto a algunos, evitando así la vista de las patrullas. Cuando hubieron pasado unos minutos se levanto, no sin antes ayudar a mover unas pesadas maderas sobre ellos, para que actuaran de techo, ya que al parecer ninguno de esos pobres hombres tenia la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

Se despidió de ellos y de una niña desordenando su cabello, retomando su marcha por unos pasajes apenas visibles. La dama luminosa le siguió sigilosa saltando con dificultad entre los techos de madera procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, perdiéndolo de vista por diez segundos.

Lo encontró de nuevo. Su capa marrón, apenas visible, cayó al suelo junto a él cuando diviso un grupo de vándalos ebrios, haciéndose pasar esta vez por un bulto abandonado.

Como había previsto, ellos pasaron de largo, pero en su tambaleante camino, toparon con una pareja de ancianos que intentaban cobijarse con lo que podían en aquella oscuridad. Actuando abusivamente al instante.

\- Hay no... – suplico – Garen ni se te ocurra... Ushh

Tan entregado al honor como siempre, Garen se levantó y con pasos seguros dio un fuerte puñetazo a uno, para luego cargarlo sobre su hombro y hacerlo chocar con quien tenia en frente, impactando ambos los tres en el muro de piedra.

Los otros dos apenas pudieron desenvainar; sus manos se trabaron en el pomo siendo agarrados por su rival que los hizo chocar entre si dándoles un cabezazo, sin embargo el mas grande de ellos, se sujeto de él y, al caer al suelo le arrebato la tela marrón que lo cubría; revelando tras de si un tabardo azul diamante.

Un poco de esperanza se perdió esa noche, pues los ancianos en vez de ser agradecidos, gritaron llamando a la guardia en ese instante. Lux sabía que si existían tantos mendigos en las calles, era porque en el pueblo las cosas irían mal. Lo mas seguro era que dejaran la gratitud de lado buscando con ello el favor rojo, que les iría a brindar comida.

Una cuadrilla noxiana se acercaba al recibir el llamado, rodeando la huida de su hermano por el este. Calculando con gran precisión, Lux lanzo su vara, haciéndola levitar y, cual proyectil, arremetió contra los pies del grupo.

En el suelo, ellos pitaron la alarma que se escucho quien sabe a cuantas calles.

Con la vista panorámica que tenía, Lux distorsiono la luz por los pasillos en que huía Garen, quien ahora era perseguido por más de una docena de personas.

Ella corría saltando de techo en techo, gastando su magia lanzando hechizos de ilusión y multiplicación de formas éteras por doquier; pasillos, ventanas, quebrando vidrios, fabricando sombras, creando espejismos. Todo de manera aleatoria para esquivar a sus perseguidores.

Luego de lo que parecía la carrera más larga de su vida, éste método funciono. La pequeña torre decorada con ventanas media luna se alzo ante ellos. Un edificio color marfil, sin puertas.

Uso lo último que quedaba de su magia, para deslizar unas cajas que cayeron cerca de su hermano como si se tratara de casualidad, dándole a este la oportunidad de subir y de ascender por las cuerdas y andamios hasta la única entrada visible.

Lux se dejo caer de rodillas, lo había evitado, había evitado que lo descubrieran otra vez...

* * *

 _Los días meses y años le parecieron pocos y cortos, si bien la partida de Garen había roto su vínculo físico, se mantenían conectados mediante sus cartas. Algún día cuando tuvieran el dinero suficiente escaparían a algún lugar desconocido, sin cárceles de oro, de marfil o de petricita. O al menos eso deducía ella por las palabras "espera", convirtiéndolas dentro de su cabeza en una promesa. Tal vez unilateral._

 _Sus cartas siempre eran cariñosas, a veces poco y a veces mucho, pero manteniendo constantemente su formalidad, por miedo a intercepciones enemigas. O al menos eso alegaba él._

 _Cuatro años pasaron como una brisa, y como si elevasen una hoja, las esperanzas en Lux crecían con el viento. Se decidió a decirle lo obvio, a confesarle todo lo que albergaba su corazón, su eterno amor, su cariño infinito, a tomar todo de él, arrebatar todo de él y multiplicarlo para compartir su felicidad; le confesaría incluso el mayor secreto que tenia. Le diría que era una hechicera._

 _La carta numero 168 nunca tuvo respuesta. Ni la siguiente, y la que siguió tampoco. Uso sus influencias con Los Radiantes, para informarse que la tropa de su hermano, había participado en una gigantesca escaramuza, de la cual volvió... diferente._

 _Él llego a casa meses después; agotado, severo, reservado y hasta casi impasible. La muralla que destruyo antes se volvió a formar, la máscara que quito volvía a aparecer; y la promesa que alguna vez se hicieron desapareció en el aire._

 _Nunca la mencionaba ni la miraba de la misma forma, solo intentaba por todos los medios evitar sus miradas afligidas tristes y casi acusadoras. Intento aguantarlo, pero su voluntad soporto únicamente nueve días. La décima noche se negó a seguir esperando; lo aclararía todo de la forma en que los hombres siempre entendían, de la forma en que entendió la anterior vez. Se vistió únicamente con una bata holgada y se escabullo hasta la habitación de su hermano, agazapada cual gato, se arrastró hasta su cama, lanzándose encima cargada de pasión, esperando que los brazos protectores lo recibieran otra vez. Pero no había nadie._

 _El ruido en el establo la devolvió al mundo real, desde la ventana podía ver como el jinete surcaba la villa y se perdía en la oscuridad._

 _Lux creyó que huía, la mente se nublaba al pensar que esta era el cumplimiento de "la promesa" que tanto esperaba, no le importo nada más, olvido todo lo pasado días atrás ignorando por qué no le avisaría y, al igual que él, escapo de casa con su caballo sin hacer caso a los gritos de los sirvientes. Esta era la gran oportunidad de estar únicamente con él. Para siempre._

 _Uso su magia para localizarlo, le siguió por caminos escarpados encontrando el fin de su rastro en una granja abandonada. "Aquí será" se dijo caminando al granero apenas iluminado... pero dentro existían voces. La de su hermano era inconfundible, y otra era desconocida._

* * *

Lux subió con dificultad por aquel desorden, pasando por la ventana de entrada y escalando más arriba, posicionándose cerca de la campana.

No importaba las veces que sucediese, nunca se acostumbraría a la sensación que tenía su corazón al romperse una y otra vez, pues cada ocasión era distinta.

La mujer de cabello carmesí, lo devoraba con pasión, y él, entregado al deseo la apresaba con esos brazos protectores, con esos labios que alguna vez pensó que serían siempre suyos.

Sus voces ahogadas, suplicas de más, juramentos de amor; cada palabra perforaba una y otra vez su pecho, quien ante tanto dolor solo podía manifestarse por sus lágrimas, oscurecidos por el silencio.

Amaba a Garen, amaba a su hermano. Y haría todo lo posible porque no lo descubrieran. Todo.

No importaba si había elegido a otra, lo único que le importaba era que fuera feliz, y ella se encargaría de cubrirle las espaldas durante toda su vida.

Aunque eso acarrease su propio sufrimiento.

* * *

Bien, aqui el segundo cap, etto... estoy cumpliendo con los fics por llegada (incluidos los de mensaje privado) xD Asi que por ahora siento descepcionarlos :S

Vieran lo que me ha costado escribir esto; he tenido que recurrir a muchas series, porque algo entre hermanos nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza xD

 **Proximo cap: Blitzcrank - Orianna**

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Está Enojada

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games.**

* * *

 **Está Enojada**

* * *

Las luces de sus ojos empezaron a parpadear intermitentemente, quedando al fin encendidos. Volvía a ver el cielo anaranjado sobre él, junto a los edificios que se alzaban a su alrededor.

Movió su cabeza, intentando recordar porque estaba cubierto de chatarra y escombros. Pero más asombrados aun, estaban dos reducidos seres quienes lo miraban a lo lejos en una mezcla de miedo e interés.

Su mirada iba dirigida a su pecho, y contagiado por su curiosidad, Blitzcrank también se observó, quedando completamente sorprendido de que le saliera un enorme pedazo de metal que lo atravesaba desde la espalda y que de milagro no atravesaba su núcleo áurico, pero que si lo sacaba casi hasta la superficie de su torso.

Se levantó con dificultad, agito sus brazos probando los pistones y, como ya había hecho tantas veces, se extrajo la viga de acero, teniendo cuidado de no chocar con sus piezas más importantes.

Reacomodo sus partes lo más que pudo y cerro la apertura doblando su chasis; luego de manera muy amable agito la mano en dirección de aquellas "personas". Si tenían el tamaño de humanos, debían ser humanos.

\- Hola – dijo, olvidándose completamente de sus abolladuras – ¿Vienen a pasear? Hace tiempo que no veo a otros aquí.

No contestan, pero el golem saluda otra vez.

\- ¿Hola? Soy Blitzcrank. ¿Ustedes me repararon? – dijo al señalar su pecho, aun reluciente por el núcleo de cristal brackern.

Esta vez asintieron, y entre ellos se comunicaron en un idioma que Blitzcrank nunca escuchó.

\- Tienen mi gratitud. Creo que me caí del edificio en que trabajaba – susurro al frotarse la cabeza, dándose cuenta que también le faltaba una parte de la cien – ¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda agradecérselo?

\- Sifuna… intliziyo yakho.

El golem medito y busco entre sus tarjetas perforadas variables algo que se asemeje a tal pronunciación, pero en su escaneo existían muchos datos dañados. No encontrando más alternativa se rindió.

\- A los humanos les encanta comer. Los invito a mi casa a cenar – maquinó con ánimo – Conozco a alguien a quien le encantan las visitas. Permítanme ir por mis cosas e iremos enseguida.

.

El golem caminaba con pesados pasos, en su mano derecha tenía su maleta de trabajo cargado de tuercas y martillos. El enorme saco remendado que portaba estaba algo arrugado debido tal vez a la humedad de su gaveta. Y su sombrero apenas se acomodaba a su lastimada y abollada cabeza.

"Ella estará muy preocupada" pensó; el reloj de su mano estaba roto, pero por el atardecer supuso que serían las seis de la tarde, siendo que él salía de la construcción a las cuatro. "Si, definitivamente ella debe estar muy preocupada. Mañana inventaré el arnés de seguridad"

Blitzcrank no recordaba cómo es que se cayó del edificio; comúnmente era muy precavido cuando de reconstruir los edificios abandonados se trataba. Aunque hubo ocasiones en que algunos seres del vacío superaron el muro que construyo hace tanto alrededor de la ciudad y que en ocasiones chocaban con él.

"Tal vez luché con uno" se dijo al tomar asiento en la plaza De'Fierenz, intentando redistribuir mejor sus cargas. "Orianna me regañará por no cuidarme"

Los dos seres que lo seguían se detuvieron también a una distancia prudencial; observando asombrados las construcciones a su alrededor, levantando las cabezas y mirando a esa muñeca de metal dorado en el medio de aquella fuente.

\- ¿Les gusta? La fabrique algunos años después de que nos conocimos – susurro nostálgico intentando decir más, pero guardando sus palabras tratando de guardar energía.

Para ella las cosas siempre fueron confusas. Nunca supo si solo era la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue Orianna Reveck, o si era la verdadera pero camuflada dentro de una cárcel de metal. Entendía la "humanidad", pero ya no la sentía dentro de sí. Siempre deseo encontrar alguien anómalo como ella, para comprender si existiesen este tipo de anomalías. Y cuando se topó con él, supo que el llamado "fantasma en la maquina" de verdad existía.

Así como ella, era una máquina que nunca se callaba, que era tan curioso que no le importaba descuidar su seguridad por encontrar el mínimo detalle de su investigación. Y tan bondadoso que no dudaba en arriesgar su existencia, si con eso podía salvar alguna vida.

Cuando se encontraron no dudaron en estudiarse, intentando encontrar ese pequeño rasgo que lo hacía "únicos". Orianna nunca pudo descifrar el entramado en sus bobinas y tubos que hacían como pensaba, y aunque Blitzcrank nunca pudo siquiera tocarla por su llamado "respeto hacia las maquinas delicadas" tampoco comprendió como es que una maquina pudiera sentirse tan humana.

Fue así que llegaron a un acuerdo, el que lo entendiera lo desvelaría al otro. No importaba cuanto tiempo tomase.

Un extraño acuerdo que los llegaría a unir por mucho, mucho tiempo…

.

El rechinar de las maquinas del Aullido Ascendente, habían dejado de emitir sonido hace ya muchos años. No sirvió de nada el aceitado que puso a lo largo del tiempo, porque de todas maneras éste término cediendo. Las tres siluetas subían por las rampas de tierra, al ritmo del péndulo de la Torre Mixtrax que increíblemente continuaba funcionando.

Llegados a la cima, cruzando el límite entre el antiguo Zaun y Piltover; Blitzcrank se dio el lujo de mirar su antigua ciudad.

Si bien nunca fue la más ordenada, para él siempre acogedora. Pero desde hace mucho que había perdido su peculiar brillo esmeralda.

Era en éste mirador en cuyos pies metálicos se posaban, donde se sentaban horas y horas platicando acerca de los minúsculos detalles que hacían hermosa una ciudad, donde teorizaban acerca de que habría más allá del mar, intentando imaginar si esas bestias de las que hablaban las personas eran reales. O de como los detalles de su mecánica le parecían un hermoso baile de mecánica perfecta.

Deseaba contarles más, mucho más acerca de ella. De cuando las personas empezaron a irse por los rumores de los del "vacío". Deseaba narrarles la historia de cómo los otros golems también se fueron con el tiempo. Anhelaba decirles que cuando la ciudad se quedó sola, ella fue la única que se quedó para acompañarlo, ayudándolo a construir esas murallas salvadoras, atenta siempre a que no se hiciera daño.

Blitzcrank se levantó, cargo sus cosas, sacudió su saco roñoso y volvió a su camino seguido de aquel par de personas.

.

A pesar de los años, el Runaterra Incognium continuaba girando sin propósito alguno, adornando la enorme Avenida Sideral, cuyos colores dorados nunca cambiarían. Éste fue el lugar favorito para los vendedores, científicos e ingenieros durante la época de oro de Piltover; donde la clase alta se reunía para observar la maravillosa maquinaria y donde los investigadores exponían sus teorías a sus colegas y a la gente.

Si, era en este mismo lugar donde ahora estaba parado, que Blitzcrank y Orianna habian expuesto las teorías de su comportamiento, ante una audiencia vacía con plazas y calles desiertas.

Las conclusiones estaban en blanco. No entendían las anomalías y su comportamiento casi humano, pero… ¿Acaso ellos entendían a los humanos?

Las personas eran seres extraños. Habían grandes y pequeños, pero su tamaño no siempre correspondía a su carácter, a veces los pequeños resultaban agresivos y a veces los enormes pacíficos. A veces las mujeres eran oprimidas, así como a veces ellas ocupaban rangos de poder. En ocasiones se mantenían aislados y solitarios y en otras se rodeaban de lo que llamaban "familia". Concluyeron que para entenderse a sí mismos deberían comprender el comportamiento humano; y que mejor forma que entenderlo que disimilar ser uno.

Los faros de sus ojos chispearon por la falta de energía, Blitzcrank supo que la batería le aguantaría a lo máximo dos horas, así que dio un último vistazo a esa esfera bailante y susurro en un diminuto tono de voz.

\- … aquí nos convertimos en mejores amigos.

.

Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos, y aquel par de personas que le seguía se había dado cuenta de ello.

Ahora caminaban delante de él, sumergidos en ese intrincado laberinto de vehículos, simulando cual maniquíes la ajetreada vida de la ciudad. Aunque extrañamente, la senda por donde debían transitar las carretas y carrozas estaba completamente limpia.

\- A Orianna le gusta transportarse en carroza a veces.

A Blitzcrank le había tomado casi doce años el reparar aquel par de corceles mecánicos. Pero al sentir las chispas eléctricas de ella a su lado al conducirlos por primera vez, se sintió el golem más feliz en la faz de toda Runaterra.

Se sentía contento cada vez que salían de paseo, contemplando y recordando cuando la ciudad estaba llena de bullicio y algarabía. O solamente disfrutando del silencio que tenían. Se propuso a si mismo reparar todo lo destruido por el paso del vacío, porque escuchar esa sonrisa mecánica era un deleite para sus sensores. Escucharía y vería esa sonrisa cada vez que lograba reconstruir algo y él lo lograría, aunque le tomara una eternidad.

Fue así que empezaron sus largas jornadas de trabajo. Días completos entregados a la reconstrucción de la ciudad; donde forzaba al límite la resistencia de sus brazos y piernas. Pero luego de un largo día así, le llegaba la dicha de volver a casa para ser siempre recibido por su amable y hermosa vecina; quien notando su cansancio cotidiano siempre estaba dispuesta a reparar sus daños, aceitar sus articulaciones o preparar sus cargas energéticas.

Una hermosa vida de amigos cercanos, que se sentían cada vez más humanos durante esos cortos cincuenta años.

Claro, hasta que un día domingo mientras hacían su paseo semanal se les vino a la mente el ritual humano que siempre se hacía en estas situaciones.

Ese día ambos se convirtieron oficialmente en novios.

.

La Plaza Mercurial nunca fue de su agrado, pero por deseos de ella tuvo que reconstruirlo.

Montar ese odioso pedazo de martillo y elaborar su núcleo fue un fastidio, ya que cada vez que presionaba su pomo, éste se cambiaba de forma y tenía que volver a empezar.

Pero todos los problemas que tuvo valieron la pena cuando sintió el tremendo abrazo que recibió al mostrárselo. Orianna recordó las tardes de investigación con su viejo amigo, intentando comprender sus emociones tan diferentes a la de su padre.

Dada su alegría, y como una recompensa a tan arduo trabajo ella dijo que tenía una sorpresa para él en casa.

Al llegar, fue recibido con un agradable baño de vapor, una limpieza de engranes y una minuciosa inspección a su corazón áurico; además de eso también se vio asombrado de que en todo este tiempo, Orianna también había reparado la caja musical del que tanto había hablado antes.

Esa noche la música sonó. Monótona, repetitiva y amorosa. Una y otra vez se escuchaba de manera infinita, marcando sus pasos de baile en un vals que desearon no tuviera fin.

Ella hablo primero; le confesó que durante todos esos años se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus atenciones y su tan preciada amabilidad. Con timidez tomó su enorme mano posándola en su pecho.

"El agua se agotó" dijo al final, dando a entender que aquel cuerpo propulsado a vapor a quien le tenía tanto cariño y amor ya no funcionaría más.

Blitzcrank la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas intentando conciliar aquel pensamiento, dándose cuenta de que ella nunca decía las cosas por casualidad.

Orianna se separó, le narró la epopeya de la humanidad por su supervivencia, sus anhelos de inmortalidad y de sus propios deseos y confusiones que tuvo al perder a su padre. La entropía era universal y le había llegado el momento a toda la ciudad una vez; no deseaba pasar por ello otra vez, y menos perder algo tan preciado para ella como lo era él.

El objeto que intento esconder brillaba a su espalda, un resplandor tan azul solo podía corresponder a una cosa.

"Te haré un corazón nuevo" grito abrazándolo.

Blitzcrank estuvo pasmado pero la correspondió al instante. No podía creer lo que Orianna hizo por él. Era imposible. Ella se atrevió a desmantelar a su esfera de compañía, su única conexión y recuerdo con su padre, para extraer el preciado cristal brackern y fabricarle un núcleo que no dependería de agua. La más grande manifestación de compromiso que alguna vez recibió.

La tarde siguiente, el martillo que siempre odio, ofició la silenciosa boda; actuando también como testigo y único invitado.

El acuerdo que habían hecho antes había llegado a su fin, con resultados incomprensibles. No entendían que los hacia únicos, pero amaban que fuera así. Si "amaban", entonces no importaba nada más mientras los hiciera felices. Si se sentían como humanos y tenían las vidas como humanos antes de las catástrofes, entonces ellos eran humanos a su modo.

Tenían una casa con todos los lujos que se podían permitir; Blitzcrank tenía un trabajo e iba vestido muy elegante a él, Orianna hacía de ama de casa, aunque no por ello se alejaba de las labores técnicas. Su destino estaba completado, y reconstruirían la ciudad para que la siguiente generación de humanos viniera dentro de quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

La vida de Blitzcrank en esos doscientos setenta y seis años de casados era perfecta, y ese torpe pedazo de martillo que observaba ahora se lo recordaba muy claramente.

Solo estaba a trece calles de su hogar y las luces encendidas a lo lejos, le forzaban a llegar lo antes posible.

\- Cuando nos quedamos sin metal que usar, recurrimos a los desperdicios de los barcos – dijo Blitzcrank, orgulloso de sus logros adquiridos en el arte de la metalurgia – Intentamos usar restos más pequeños para recrear el bullicio urbano fabricando algunos humanos mecánicos. Pero cuando paso una semana nos dio miedo porque parecían fantasmas ya que caían desde los edificios.

Las farolas iluminaban ahora a esos tres habitantes, dos de los cuales miraban con asombro y fascinación las luces artificiales.

\- Me pregunto de qué lugar vienen ustedes… No importa, congelamos mucha comida para cuando volvieran los humanos.

El golem alzo el brazo y señalo la puerta color roja, cuya chimenea expedía su tan característico humo.

\- Ahí esta nuestra casa – grito entusiasta, tocando la puerta y anunciando su llegada.

\- ¡Cariño, ya llegué, he traído invitados! ¡Pasen, siéntense como en su casa! ¡Cariño! ¿Estas dormida o enojada?

Las dos personas entraron con timidez, sintiendo entre sus botas el acolchado de la alfombra y la calefacción entre sus brazos. Caminaron por los anchos pasillos guiados por las ruidosas pisadas del golem, directamente en el salón principal.

Y sentada en el sofá, cubierta por una bufanda y un suéter de lana la vieron al fin, aquella belleza mecánica que observaron a su entrada de la ciudad. Con rasgos y facciones tan parecidas a las suyas, tan hermosa como aquella estatua… tan quieta como aquella estatua…

Blitzcrank subía del sótano cargando paquetes helados dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- Perdónenla, a veces es un poco tímida con los desconocidos. Estoy seguro que se acostumbrara a ustedes en unos minutos – dijo mientras retostaba aquellos pedazos de carne congelada en una sartén – De vez en cuando no desea hablarme por estar enojada; como las veces que llego tarde. Pero ya se le pasará.

Los minutos pasaban, siendo los ruidos del aceite lo único audible.

\- Pasen a comer mis amigos – dijo llamándolos al comedor acercándose a su esposa– Cielo… Ummm creo que ya está dormida, voy a dejarla al dormitorio y bajaré a hacerles compañía.

Blitzcrank subió cargando a su gran amor en brazos. Orianna debía estaba enojada, muy enojada como para no querer hablarle desde hace tres siglos. No importaba, mañana también haría el intento de hacerla reír nuevamente. El enojo era un sentimiento que pasaba con el tiempo… ¿Verdad?

* * *

 _A veces hay cosas que no queremos aceptar por mas que sepamos la verdad._

Cof Cof. La tos no desaparece y es dificil encontrar medicos ya que se han convertido en guerrilleros el día de hoy. Creo que me voy a resignar a ya no poder hablar nuevamente... Sona... al fin te entiendo!

 **Siguientes capitulos: Diana. Y Varus - Diana. Si, serán dos por uno. (Independientes claro esta)**

Natasha K. Ag: Sorry! no pude hacerlo hoy, pero por fechas cercanas a la navidad si que se estrenará lo que me pides. Cuidate y felices fiestas!


End file.
